


Love Isn't Always Fair

by Sister_winchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, Pissed of Reader, Pissed off Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_winchesters/pseuds/Sister_winchesters
Summary: Y/n and Dean had been together for a few years, the only problem was, she wasn’t a hunter and didn’t know the life he leads. What happens when she finally tells Dean to choose between her, or keep disappearing.





	Love Isn't Always Fair

_Y/n couldn’t contain her laughing as Dean picked her up, shaking her head as he spun them both around, “Dean come on, put me down” she smiled._

_He puts a thinking face on, shrugging softly, before he shook his head no, “for a price” he states, making her raise a brow, “oh, and what’s that price?” She asked._

_“A kiss, from my beautiful girl” he grinned, making her smile and lean down, pressing her lips against his in a small kiss._

* * *

Y/n shook her head, biting at her cheek, she was happy with Dean, hell, she knew she loved him, but she hadn’t told him, because he kept disappearing, just telling her that it was his job, traveling salesman.

She shakes her head, she looked around, packing a bag quickly, deciding to get away, maybe he couldn’t find her, at least that was what she was hoping.

Three knocks on the door and she turned, biting her cheek, she knew that was Dean, it was his way of letting her know he was there.

She walked to it slowly, “Y/n/n come on, I know you are home doll, lemme in” he says, she bites back her frown, before she opened the door for him, smiling softly up at him, “hi Dean” she spoke.

His eyes, spoke sadness as he heard the way she said that, he slowly walked in, closing the door behind her, “listen, ba-” Y/n shakes her head.

“We should talk…” she spoke, her voice quiet, and uncertainty filling her voice.

* * *

_Y/n smiled as she made breakfast, she wore Dean’s shirt, like she always did. When she felt arms wrap around her, “you’re making breakfast, you’re in a good mood baby girl” he spoke._

_She smiled, biting her cheek gently, “well, it’s not often that you come and see me” she spoke, sadness filling her voice._

_He turned her around in his arms, a frown filling his once happy face, “I know baby” he spoke, “it’s the life of a traveling salesman, you know this” he says._

* * *

Dean nodded, biting his cheek, “we do?” He asked.

She nods, moving and sitting down on the couches in her living room. She crosses her feet underneath her legs and her body.

He smiles, looking at her, she always brought a smile to his face, he wanted to quit hunting, he thought about, but he doesn’t want anything to follow him, follow her and hurt her.

She chews her lip, looking down at her nails, “Dean… listen” she spoke softly, “I.. I can’t deal with you leaving every time we get comfy and it feels like home, you always leave as soon as we get comfy, and cuddle… are you afraid of love?” She asked.

Dean shifted uncomfortably, biting his lip, “no..” he asked the question then answered it.

“Then tell me the truth about what you do, and why you keep leaving me” she begged.

He stands up, shaking his head, “you wouldn’t believe me” he states making her whimper, “and why wouldn’t I?” She asked.

Dean starts pacing, thinking of what to say, “because you’re normal, I’m not, I’m a mess, I’m so broken and messed up, why do you want that!” He yelled.

“Is love that hard for you?” She yelled, she stood up, walking to him, standing in front of him, she was tiny, but when she was angry, he knew it.

He scoffs, “come on. It might be” he states.

She glares, shoving past him, and walking away to her room, “oh really, where are you gonna go” he states, following her.

“Somewhere you can’t find me, because love is so hard for you” She grabbed her bag, shoving clothes into it.

He grips her wrist, pulling it, “you’re gonna run when love gets tough?” He asked.

She scoffs, shoving him away, “oh fuck you Winchester” she growls, “I don’t run away,” she states, “because I love you! I want to be with you” she growls.

Dean half laughs, hall scoffs, shaking his head and turning away from her. He gets her bag, walking to the door, anger filling his voice, “You want to run? Then do it! I don’t chase people” he growls.

She scoffs, shaking her head as she pushes him, “you leave.” She growls. “This is my house, not yours get the fuck out Winchester” she growls.

She moves, chewing at her lip, she goes for her drink stash, sipping from her bottle of whiskey.

**_Few Nights Later_ **

**Dean’s POV**

He hesitated, his hands a few inches from her door before he gently knocks three times.

He left before they could fight anymore that night, but he came back, so they could talk it out, he didn’t sleep, nor could he, he hated when people were mad because of him, hell, even sad.

And as soon as she opened that door, his heart fell, she looked horrible, her hair was a mess, her eyes red and baggy, like she hadn’t slept, due to crying all night.

He walked in behind her, chewing at his lip lightly.

“This… we can’t do this anymore” she spoke after a while of silence, her voice hoarse, and it broke him even more.

“I agree…” he spoke gently. His voice sounded horrible, he couldn’t even spot his sound in it.

“I want to be honest… but I’m afraid you’ll leave me… that’s why I lie”

“I know… but I want someone who’s home more than you are,” she states, it was his turn to nod.

“I… I love you,” she said, “and I’ll miss you D-Dean,” her voice cracked and he couldn’t handle it, he stood up, running to the front door.

She was right behind him, but he couldn’t look back, tears filled his eyes as he got in the car, he quickly peeled out of her driveway, and drove away, not daring to look in the mirror, knowing she was following, he could hear her voice over the engine.

**Y/n’s POV**

* * *

_Y/n felt arms around her waist, making her squeal and start throwing punches._

_“Hey! Hey, it’s me, doll, just me” a familiar voice calls out, making her calm down, she turned around, half excited, and half pissed at the man behind her.  
_

_“You are an asshole babe” She states, glaring at him. He grins, bending down and giving her a gentle kiss._

_“yet, I’m still your favorite person” He states, earning a grin, “hmm.. about that, I think Sammy’s my favorite” she states. Dean scoffs, shaking his head before he picks her up and moves her to his car, “bullshit, I’m better and you know it” he grins, she nods and kisses him, “My favorite Winchester”_

* * *

She broke down, watching him drive away, “ **I just want to be with someone who doesn’t disappear when love gets tough**.” She spoke through her gasps, and tears falling down her cheeks, “someone that i-isn’t you.” She stood up, making her way inside, tears still streaming, her mind repeating words that her great-grandmother used to tell her

“Love Isn’t Always Fair”


End file.
